Kamar Rangi
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★★ |image = --- |titles = The Angel Who Illuminates The World |names = The Skittle |species = Elder Dragon |habitats = Temple Of The Sun |size = Gigantic |relations = Xeno'jiiva (?) |move = --- |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} Kamar Rangi are divine, ethereal Elder Dragons, introduced in an expansion for MHFE. Physiology Kamar Rangi are large, divine creatures, with an upright posture, resembling a mix of several known animals. They have large, translucent wings, looking almost like shards of fine glass. The left wing has an orange tint, while the right wing is of deep blue color. It has two large horns, which are equally transparent, however, the left horn is of a glossy green, while the right horn is almost of blood color. There are two spikes on its tail, which are, again, translucent. The left one is of a yellow color, while the right one is purple. It has a very sleek hide, made up of thousands of rounded scales. Its skin reflects light in entrancing ways, coating the whole dragon in an almost wet, glossy sheen. It has two appendages on its snout, that look almost like a long, narrow beard. Its two eyes are of a piercing gold color, captivating those who gaze into them. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Being classified as First Class Elder Dragons, Kamar Rangi are always at the very top of the food chain, no matter where they are found. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Should Kamar Rangi appear, all other monsters flee. Nothing dares to stand in its way, for it is the rage of the very light itself that awaits those who dare to approach it without proper respect. Turf Wars Kamar Rangi does not display any Turf Wars. Tracks While wandering, a Kamar Rangi leaves behind footsteps - Divine Print - shards of its armor, called Divine Scales and, usually when standing in an area flooded by sunlight, its wings will cause the sand under the monster to melt, forming Essence of Quartz, which grants a higher amount of research points. Special Locale Interactions No reports. Special Behavior No reports. Abilities Kamar Rangi is said to harness the power of the very sun, using the light to its advantage. WIP Description |Monster Icon = |description = Brothers of Night and Day. One leads us mortals through the darkest night, paving the way for legends. The other illuminates the sky at the end of an era, welcoming those who prove to be worthy into its heavenly reign. Darkness retreats for no being of malice and cold can persist in the eternal light. Our true king, our true savior is the angelic sun, the Angel Who Illuminates the World. No mortal has ever seen it, for we are not worthy to gaze upon its regal appearance. Who is the one who will finally awake it, who will finally save our world from darkness? Gloir t'esseam, feainn etherneye! }} Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** Eyes suddenly glow white, yet somehow leave brightly colored streaks behind (colors of the spectrum, each time varying). * Awakened ** Roars, color spectra appear on its chest, eyes glow a pure white, rainbow-colored energy surges around its mouth. Aura of glowing particles surrounds its whole body. Interaction with the Frenzy, Apex, Hyper Status As an Elder Dragon, is immune to all kinds of viruses and infections. Mounts Hunters cannot mount this dragon. Battle Phase 1 Phase 1 Cutscene Phase 1 Battle Phase 1 Victory Conditions Phase 1 Failure Conditions Phase 1 Failure Cutscene Phase 1 Victory/Phase 2 Cutscene Phase 2 Phase 2 Battle Phase 2 Victory Conditions Phase 2 Failure Conditions Phase 2 Failure Cutscene Phase 2 Victory/Phase 3 Cutscene Phase 3 Phase 3 Battle Phase 3 Victory Conditions Phase 3 Failure Conditions Phase 3 Failure Cutscene "Death" Cutscene Final Cutscene Music Theme Breaks WIP Carves |-|S-Rank= Equipment * Weapons show the final sharpness and attack. |-|Blademaster Weapons= |-|Armor= Quests WIP Ecology ''Note: Citation from a textbook found in the desert surrounding Temple of the Sun. Individual scrivener nowhere to be found.'' ---- Taxonomy *Order: RESEARCHING *Suborder:RESEARCHING *Infraorder:RESEARCHING *Superfamily:RESEARCHING *Family:RESEARCHING *Species: Kamar Rangi (Ranyinkman divinus) Habitat Range Kamar Rangi are exclusively found in and around the mysterious Temple of the Sun. Ecological Niche are above all other beings. Those who witness it claim that they exhibit some sort of telekinetic control over lifeforms. This power is said to be similar to another Elder Dragon's yet not as destructive, brutal and omnipresent. Instead, they use it to immediately yet calmly establish dominance over entire territories. More has yet to be found out. Those willing to research are to present themselves at the Scrivener's Palace in Acatir. Biological Adaptations I can't believe it. It is here. I was standing right in front of his majesty. What blessings will come over me? What will I discover? What will I hear from this dragon? Tomorrow morning I hope to see more of this being. I can still feel its presence with my mind, it is watching over me - protecting me. How exciting. It feels like a warm bonfire inside my head, growing warmer over time, yet not unpleasant. ---- End of writing. Cutscene WIP Trivia WIP Notes WIP Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon